Random Words Make Life Interesting
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: Each day I'm going to use a random word and come up with a short story. It could be between 100-500 words. Completely random and some might be related to others. Completely random and I'm open to suggestions for future words. Reviews are always welcome and always appreciated...
1. Word Of The Day: Late

Okay, so I've been very sick and my brain can't come up with an update to my story. So, I'm going to try something different. Each day I'm going to use a random word and come up with a short story. It could be between 100-500 words.

Some words will be completely unrelated. Some could be a continuance of previous words.

If anyone has any words that they would like to see used, leave them in the comment section.

Today's word is: Late

Alex looked at the calender on her phone and sighed. She had counted the days since her last cycle three times and three times it had led her to the same conclusion. She was late. And not just a little late. She was late, late. In fact, if she was correct, she was over two months late. Nearly three months.

So, she put her phone in her purse and quickly scribbled a note to her partner:

_**Gone to the store. Be back soon.**_

_**Alex**_

She was gone and back in less than ten minutes. So quickly that she saw the note was still in the same place she had placed it before she left.

She took the note and threw it in the trash. Then, she took her newly acquired purchase to the bathroom. She smiled when she saw Bobby still asleep in the bed that they had shared for the last six months. He was always able to sleep through anything. Normally, she was able to do the same. Today was different however. Today, she could only think about one thing. And the one thing was that she was late.

She shut the door to the bathroom quietly and opened the box. She read the instructions and performed the test. Then she waited. The next five minutes were the longest five minutes of her life.

She looked at the timer on her phone and saw that the five minutes were up. She took a deep breath and looked at the test. It was then that she knew why she was late. She was going to have a baby and she knew that she would have to tell him sooner or later.

So, she walked out to their bedroom and climbed into bed beside him. She shook his shoulder gently and he smiled when he looked up at her. She took a deep breath and then she whispered, "Bobby, I'm late.."


	2. Word Of The Day: Memory

Today's Word: **Memory**

Bobby held the memory of first meeting Alex dear to his heart. He'd only been in the Major Case Squad for six weeks. In that time, he'd gone through three different partners. The first partner had only last three days. The next partner had lasted a bit longer. That partner had made it through a week.

His third partner had lasted nearly three weeks. However, he'd managed to drive him into an early retirement. By that time, Deakins had been ready to transfer him out of MCS. He'd given him one last chance. He'd figured that maybe, just maybe the perfect partner for him was Alex Eames.

By the time Deakins decided to put them together, Bobby was seriously reconsidering his career choice. He was thinking that maybe he was better off being a beat cop and not having to depend on a partner.

However, the moment that he met Alex Eames, he knew that they would work well together. She was able to stand aside while he offered up suggestions. She didn't act as if he was in the way. She didn't give him condescending looks and she seemed genuinely interested in his ideas.

He knew that the other detectives talked about him behind his back. He heard the whispers. He sometimes wondered if he hadn't held her back. He knew that there had been plenty of times where she'd had to cover for him. Especially when his temper got the better of him. However, she always swore that she had his back.

The memory of their first meeting was forever burned in his memory. Because she came into Deakins office and said, "So, you're my new partner."

Bobby had simply nodded. She had smiled and said, "Good. I want you to know that I'm not going to give you any crap, but I don't want you to give me any crap. Understood?"

Bobby smiled at the memory. Had he known then that she would become and important part of his life, he would have driven away his other two partners much quicker. However, looking back he knew that he wouldn't change his memory for anything in the world. Because his memory of their first meeting was something he treasured forever...


	3. Todays Word: Tough

This one is a bit late. We have a new foster dog and last night was spent getting him adjusted.

Today's Word: **Tough**

Bobby had always known that Alex was tough. From the moment he met her, he'd realized that she wasn't like any other woman. She was one of a kind. She could hold her ground with the strongest man.

However, he hadn't known how tough she was until she faced a battle unlike any other. She'd faced down suspects with guns and had never cried. However, fighting the unseen force of cancer showed Bobby how tough Alex really was.

All through the chemo and radiation she hadn't shed a tear. She never complained and she never asked why her. When he'd asked her about it once, she'd simply smiled and said, "Why not me? I'm tough."

When she came out on the other end of the battle, it was then that he knew how tough she really was. She was quietly tough and never complained.

She took her battle and used her experiences to help others. To show them that the battle could be won.

Afterwards, she agreed to marry him. That was when he told her that she didn't have to be tough any longer. That he would be tough for her.

She'd simply smiled at him and said, "I can be tough for both of us. That's what love is all about."

He supposed that he was right. It wasn't tough being in love with Alex Eames. It was easy...


	4. Todays Word: Stapler

I want to thank dabbling for today's word. I truly appreciate it.

Today's Word: **Stapler**

Before Alex knew what she was doing, she had picked up the stapler and thrown it at him. He had barely managed to swerve out of the way. It flew past him and skidded to a stop nearly fifty feet from where she had thrown it.

He looked at his partner and asked, "What did I do?"

She shook her head and simply stood up and walked out of the bullpen. She had never been so upset at him before. He watched her as she walked out. He supposed that maybe he deserved it. She had been very moody all morning. He had finally asked her if she was okay.

Then he made the mistake of blaming it on her pregnancy. She blamed it on the fact that he was simply being a jerk. That's when he said, "Well, you're being a bitch."

That was when she picked up the stapler and hurled it in his direction.

He hurried to find her and apologize. He found her standing in the break room and he walked up behind her and hugged her tightly. Then, he kissed her neck softly and whispered, "I'm sorry. I was being a jerk."

She shook her head and leaned against his chest. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I shouldn't have thrown the stapler at you. It could have killed you."

Bobby laughed and said, "No chance of that. I've got a hard head."

Alex laughed and then she started crying. Her emotions had been all over the place lately and her anger had been directed solely at her husband. He held her while he cried and then kissed the top of her head.

Then he smiled and said, "You can throw a stapler at me anytime I make you made."

She laughed and said, "I better get one that's made out of plastic. I would hate to break the Captain's window..."

Bobby laughed and kissed her head once again and led her back to their desks. He loved her and would gladly allow her to throw anything at him. Even a stapler...


	5. Todays Word: Three

Today's word: Three

Bobby watched as Alex sat up in the hospital bed. She had honestly never looked more beautiful than she had at that moment. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Then she whispered, "I love you."

Bobby's eyes showed the happiness that he was feeling. He watched as the nurses wheeled their babies into the room. Three tiny babies. Each of them identical. Even down to the hair on their heads.

When she'd told him she was pregnant, he had been terrified. Happy, but terrified. Then, when she'd had her first sonogram, the doctor's told her that she was having twins. Twins. That had scared him even more.

She'd gone into labor two weeks early. That was when they got another surprise. Instead of two babies, she gave birth to three. They were small. Each weighing less that six pounds, but they were perfect.

Three perfect baby girls. Three identical baby girls. Three reasons for Bobby to fall in love with her all over again. Three tiny reasons for him to lose his heart to his tiny baby girls...


	6. Todays Word: Goodbye

Today's Word: **Goodbye**

Alex stared at the casket as they lowered it into the ground. She hadn't been able to stop the tears for nearly three days. They had been together for over twenty five years.

Their daughters surrounded her and cried with her. The years that they'd had together had been filled with both laughter and love. They'd raised three beautiful daughters and they'd had a few good years alone together before he'd passed away.

She wasn't ready to say goodbye. Their time together hadn't been nearly long enough. They had been looking forward to traveling together. Now that the girls were in college and they had both retired, they had made plans to travel the world.

However, it wasn't meant to be. She'd come home from shopping and found him on the floor. A cup of coffee spilled on the floor and he was barely conscious. He'd opened his eyes and whispered, "Love you."

Those were the last words that he'd spoken to her. He'd passed away three days later. She'd made the decision to say goodbye then. She'd known that he wouldn't have wanted to live like that.

She'd leaned down and whispered softly into his ears, "Goodbye Bobby. I will always love you."

She was with him as he took his final breath. She felt like she wanted to die herself. However, she knew that it wasn't her time. She still had work to do here.

So, for now, she would say goodbye to the man that she loved. Knowing that she would see him again someday...


	7. Todays Word: Dress

Today's Word: **Dress**

Bobby had never been rendered speechless before. However, when he walked into their bedroom that night, he was rendered speechless.

His wife stood there in a silky black dress. It wasn't one that he'd ever seen before. He walked over to her and whispered, "You're absolutely beautiful."

Alex smiled, "Did you forget about the benefit dinner tonight? I have your tuxedo waiting in the closet. You just need to get ready."

Bobby nibbled on her neck and whispered, "I'd much rather stay home with you."

She laughed, "I want nothing more than that, but we have made commitments and we need to honor them."

He whispered, "That dress does things to me and..."

She laughed and threw him a towel. Then, she said, "I'll look forward to you helping me take it off tonight." She put her hands out when he walked closer, "After the benefit."

"Damn..."

Alex laughed and walked out of the room. Leaving Bobby wishing that her dress was off and on the floor. However, it did give him something to look forward to later that night...


	8. Todays Word: Football

Today's Word: **Football**

Alex stood and cheered as she watched her middle daughter running down the field. As the coach, Bobby was standing on the sideline. He called out to the rest of the team.

As the only girl on the team, she was met with a great deal of scrutiny. She'd had to prove herself during the first six months on the team. However, after she made three touchdown in a single game, she'd definitely earned her place on the team.

Cassie shared her mother's love of sports. Any and all sports. She'd played from a very early age. Her sisters hadn't shared her love of sports. Her favorite sport of all was football. She, Bobby and Alex had spent hours watching, talking and playing football.

Her sisters had tried to get her interested in other, more girly things. Much to their chagrin however, she had drifted right back to sports.

After scoring the touchdown today, Cassie looked up in the stands at waved to Alex. Alex stood up proudly and waved back. Then, Cassie ran over to Bobby and hugged him tightly. She wasn't afraid to hug either of her parents. For that Bobby and Alex were thankful.

When the game was over they headed to the car. Cassie climbed in back and took her phone out of her purse. She started texting her friends and Alex smiled and whispered, "She's growing up so fast."

Bobby nodded, "Yeah, but at least we will always have the memories of these Saturday football games."

Alex nodded and leaned over to kiss her husband softly. She squeezed his hand and leaned back in her seat and smiled softly to herself. These were the days that she would treasure forever...


	9. Today's Word: Permission

**Sell**: Yes, the football I was referring to was American Football. I should have been more clear. Sorry.

Today's Word: **Permission**

Alex stood with her arms crossed in the observation room. She was watching Bobby interrogate their latest suspect. She was extremely upset at him at that moment.

Ever since she'd discovered she was pregnant she'd noticed Bobby's attitude towards her was changing. He was becoming more and more protective of her. He didn't want to put her in danger.

It only got worse when she started showing. Then, when they found out recently that they were having twins, it got even worse. It seemed with every new discovery, he was changing even more. She sighed and walked out of the observation room. Although at six months pregnant, she waddled more than she walked.

She was gone for less than five minutes, but to see the way Bobby reacted when she came back, you would have thought that she had been gone for six days.

He looked at her and asked, "Are you okay? Where were you?"

Alex sighed and said, "I was in the bathroom. I didn't think I needed to get your permission. I'll remember to ask you next time."

Bobby shook his head, "You don't have to ask me for permission. I was just worried about you. I..."

Alex walked up to him and whispered, "You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. I..."

Bobby smiled, "I know that, but you're carrying our babies. If anything were to happen to you... I don't know if I could live without you."

She leaned in close and whispered, "Nothing is going to happen to us."

She kissed him softly and then he pulled away and whispered, "I love you."

She nodded and whispered, "I love you to. Now, can we go home?"

"Permission granted."

She laughed and took his hand as they walked out of 1PP together...


	10. Today's Word: Vegetarian

My apologizes to anyone that is a vegetarian. No offense is meant by this chapter.

Today's Word: **Vegetarian**

Bobby and Alex shared a look of amusement between them. Their daughter's had decided, just a week ago that eating meat was wrong. It was something akin to murder. So, when they came down for breakfast one morning, they announced that they were becoming vegetarians.

Their announcement was made by Amber. As the oldest of the three, she was sort of the leader of the group. Bobby and Alex had simply smiled and Alex said, "Well, I guess you can't go to the picnic this year."

Cassie smiled, "Oh no. We can still go. We can still eat corn and the salad."

Bobby smiled, "But as vegetarians you shouldn't be around meat when it's cooked."

The two adults watched as their daughter's thought about it for a second. Then, Belinda said, "We just won't eat around others who are eating meat."

Bobby tried hard not to smile. At seven, their daughter's were always finding new ways to surprise their parents. Their daughters had watched a documentary the other night about the ways in which a slaughterhouse worked. So, it hadn't been a big surprised to Bobby when their daughter's came downstairs and made the announcement. All three of the girls were huge animal lovers.

So, Bobby and Alex decided to humor their daughter's. If they wanted to become vegetarians, they would support them, but they knew that it was probably just a passing fad.

As Bobby and Alex ate their hamburgers that night, the girls ate their salads and tofu burgers. Bobby had seen the girls sneaking peeks at his food. He smiled at Alex and said, "This is an excellent burger honey. Thank you."

Alex smiled, "You're welcome. How are your tofu burgers girls?"

The girls were very unenthusiastic when they said, "Good."

Belinda stood up and said, "I can't do this anymore! These tofu burgers are terrible and I don't like salad."

Bobby and Alex heard the other girls sigh in what sounded like relief. Then they watched as the girls pushed their plates away and laid their head on the table.

Alex had had a feeling that the girls were wavering. So, she smiled at Bobby and he nodded and she stood up and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed the burgers that she had stashed in the oven and grabbed an extra pack of buns and headed out to the table. She put them down in front of the girls and said, "Look at me ladies."

Their heads came up slowly and finally, Cassie asked, "Yes?"

"We don't mind if you want to try something new, but you need to realize that not every idea you have is going to be a good idea. It's best if you take these things slowly. You can still eat salad and meat in moderation. You're still young. You have years to decide what diet is right for you."

The three of them nodded and then Alex said, "Now, eat up. We are going to the carnival tonight and you need your strength. Heaven knows that rabbit food alone isn't going to do that."

Bobby watched as the girls reached for the food. He smiled as he watched them eat. Then he reached over and took Alex's hand and then leaned over and kissed her. Then he whispered, "Love you."

She kissed him back and simply smiled. It was definitely a good day and their daughter's had learned an important lesson that day. Everything was good in moderation, but some things weren't for everyone...


End file.
